


home

by ayrtonwilbury



Series: 00qswann [6]
Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Multi, Post Spectre, god james you suck at interior decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury





	home

His flat is too large and opened for him to enjoy it. James decided to go to a random art auction and bought gaudy pictures just so the flat didn't look like an office...or a prison cell. However, the pictures and paintings just leaned against the wall, ready to be placed on the empty walls but he never gets around to doing it. Instead, about twenty thousand pounds worth of art sits on his floor instead. He at least bought a comfortable armchair and couch, knowing that he still hadn't bought a bed so the couch would do. The room that was supposed to be his bedroom at least has a decent closet so he had a place to put his expensive suits and other various clothing. The tv stand still needs to be set up but the large flat screen is nestled in the corner of the flat, already set up with the blu-ray player right next to it while the tv stand was nestled happily in the ikea box that it came in. That's when he got the parcel from M; the old M, _his_ M. Whatever he had to do to make his flat home would have to wait. Then again, this wasn't home; it never was. It was just a space that he liked to call his own.

Q would come over and they would drink together silently. James and Q went through a lot during Skyfall so they would drink, maybe fuck on the floor [the rug was a nice touch, James thought], and then it would be the end of it. Nothing personal, just two fuck buddies together, get out some tension and it would good for both of them. Sometimes Q would leave his shirts here or his laptop bag but James didn't mind, something personal in an impersonal space.

When Moneypenny came into his flat, she noted how sparse his flat was. He didn't care, it was a place for him to rest that wasn't at MI6 and drink in peace. He didn't need to have a home that was personal because he wouldn't be alive long enough to see it decorated nicely. He was dead set on dying out in the field with a warrior's death; all 00 agents died out in the field. No personal effects meant that everything would be distributed back into a goodwill or some crap and it didn't bother him. Nothing these days bothered him anymore until he went to Rome and then it went to shit.

After the fall of Spectre and Blofeld, Maddy moved into the flat with him almost immediately. James didn't mind but when he opened the door to his flat, he noticed how empty his flat truly was. She tutted at the state and immediately ordered a bed when she found out he didn't even have one. James rolled his eyes and let her walk around his flat. She looked at the pictures and tutted again. James fixed himself a drink while she moved around as if thinking where things were going to go.

The next day, Q came to the flat and brought a camera. Maddy smiled in thanks and James realized that there was more to this relationship than he thought. Maybe Q always wanted something more and maybe James could finally be able to give it to him. He gave Maddy half of his heart maybe he could give the other half to Q. Q moved his things into the flat within a few hours. James came to terms that his flat went from one occupant to three within the year and he didn't know how he felt about that.

James looked around his flat one day and noticed that the tv stand was now set up and the flat screen actually looked better eye level than on the ground. The kitchen actually had pots and pans for cooking and the fridge was actually full of food. There were bookshelves with books and the coffee table was littered with psychology magazines and mugs. The rug he originally got for his flat was replaced by a different rug and it actually felt nice on his feet. The couch and arm chair still spotted the flat but they were moved in a way where if need be, people could watch tv comfortably. The windows were now shaded by white curtains that billowed in the wind when the windows were opened. The single lamp that he had in the living room was now replaced with four other lamps to illuminate the large living room better than before. James scratched his head and began to wonder when did this happen?

James noticed that there were more personal effects lying about his flat; like Maddy's shoes all over the place or toys from Q's cats. Cats! He had bloody cats in his goddamn flat. Q's laptops were all over the flat [why did he need like four of them? Christ] as well as bits of wires and cables. James still had a place to clean his weapon at least. James then found a litterbox and two cats running about, chasing a miniature BB-8 from that Star Wars movie; Q. James shook his head when he walked past one of many bookshelves that littered a more furnished flat and saw a picture of Maddy and her father. Then, right next to it was picture of him when he was young with Oberhauser and... James blinked as he stared at the picture from a past he never thought would come back to him. James tutted as he continued on, but not before he turned the bulldog figurine a little to the right so it was able to survey the entire room from its spot on the massive bookshelf.

When the three weren't in the flat, Maddy took pictures with the camera Q brought. Pictures of them in the park or speckled spots all over London. Hell, she even took some pictures of Skyfall when James had to make the drive to talk to Kincade about the land. Soon, James saw, those pictures began to litter the walls. James woke up one morning before the two of them and saw that the gaudy art pictures he bought so long ago were no longer in the house. James walked around the flat and saw on the walls that weren't hidden by bookshelves, tv stands, or whatever were pictures of the three of them. James stopped at one of the walls, the one closest to the kitchen to see a collage of sorts of pictures of the three of them together or them individually. James shifted on his feet and crossed his arms. There were more pictures of him here than there were at Skyfall. He didn't know what to think of it other than...

“Home,” James whispered to himself and smiled.

 

_He was finally home._

 


End file.
